Love is Not Just About Dying Inside
by Something.Evil.Comes.This.Way
Summary: What if Voldemort had a reason why he was evil, what if he had someone to love. and what if Harry was wrong when he said the Tom riddle will never love again?
1. Love, what is love?

Harry stood there with cuts all down his face and neck he cringed in pain when he felt the scar burn his forehead again. Harry stopped when He–who-must-not–be–named watched him with a sneer on his face.

"Do you feel that potter do you feel my wrath, don't you feel it?!" he ask with a shot of heavily sadness and anger throughout his voice.

Harry went through another shot of flashbacks."You know what Riddle" he stopped and fell to his knees."I almost feel sorry for you." He cringed again

"Why Potter why do you feel so sorry for me? I 'm now the most heard of wizard of all time, why Potter do you feel sorry for me? I 'm not the one who's going to die!" He hissed as he pointed the wand at him.

"Because you will never understand love, and you will never feel it!" The snake like face stopped and felt his once dead heart pound again.

Suddenly and without warning, he was bombarded with fragments of gagged glass.

"Master!" Belltrix shouted, but of course when they glass was pulled away he was gone and Harry fainted.

At the Grave of his Father, Voldemort sat down, grasping the ground and ripping at the ground with his now broken fingernails, his heart throbbing painfully whenever he said 'her' name in his head.

But she was dead and he no plan of becoming weak like that again! He held his head letting the tears for his once beloved fall down his snake like face and on his father's grave.

"How could you leave me like that!?" He shouted and a grave stone blowing up behind him due to his anger.

She spoke in his head like if she was there

"Because you let it take over you, you never let me in, always shutting me out; how could you?" Her soft voice stopped his sad sobs and he felt safe again.

"I wanted you in my heart I wanted you there in my old unbolted heart!" He shouted to himself.

His face then contorted as he looked to the side. Belltrix walk up behind him and he turned to see her with a worried glance at him.

"Master, are you alright?" she ask looking at him with the thoughtful, half-crazed eyes of hers. He sighed and stood up leaning over her and almost glaring at her.

"Yes. Yes I 'm fine. Why? Do you think I am Potter?!" she shook her head no and quickly mumbled that she was sorry for asking such dumb questions.

Without a word more, Voldemort turned and apparated to his hideout.

Somewhere at the hide out, Voldemort closed the door and walk up another set of steps to a room were the door opened by itself.

This room was special, since he could only leave the room (the room meaning the attic) by thinking of the sad love story he had once shared a long time ago.

He sat at a chair like throne and held his head. He could remember everything like it was yesterday… like 'she' was yesterday. Like if he could hold her again and not want that thing to grab her away from him again.

He could almost feel her lips her smell of her hair and the way she had ever tried to make a move on him, he even remembered the way she held on to him when he took her for ride on a broomstick, through the woods to show her the field so maybe she could teach him how to make friends with a tree whisper.

He smiles to himself when he thought about they had both fallen into the black lake and had been soaked wet to the bone.

He chuckled when he could hear her soft laughter chime through his dark dainty room.

And as Voldemort closed his snake like eyes, memories became real, like they had only happened a few moments ago.

_**Sometime In the Life of Tom Riddle Jr. (5**__**th**__** year student).**_

Tom Riddle walked strongly down the hall of the humming train to school.

He would have thought to himself that he was great since he was now in the 5th level of wizardry. 'He was the best in the school. No, soon the world', he would think as he passed another cabin with two lovers snogging each other, and another cabin with five friends talking and laughing together.

He laughed to himself "love is for the pathetic and low hearted. " he mumbled under his breath.

Love was one of the reasons he hated his father and his mother, hell even his whole family if they were still alive.

'If they are still alive' ran through his head causing him to clench his fist in one hand and griped his books in his other.

Moving sideways for a first year to pass by he slipped into a compartment that was empty of students and sat down and opened one of his books of dark arts and got started.

**H****A HA HA HA lol sorry, look I'm kind of new at this but I'll tell you something, I'm having my cousin help me out so I'll get better. Because if you look at my favorite Author you'll see Childofstorms and let me just say her Fanfictions are well written so think again before setting me aside! Please comment and tell what you think!** **Thank you peoples :D**

_(Newly added on April 4, 2010)_

**Childofstorms:** LOL! This was soooo much fun to edit, good job cuz!

**SomethingEvilComesThisWay:** Get off my author's notes!

**Child**: No wayz dude, I'm an editor and your cuz, I deserve a SMALL part of your author's Note :P

**SECTW**: NOW!

**Child:** Gotta catch me :D *pales* Oh SHOOT! She's got a chainsaw! Help!

**SECTW**: MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Child**: If ya kill me, who'll edit for you!?

**SECTW:** *pauses* I know! Hermione can!

**Hermione:** How did I become part of this?

**Ron:** Hey, 'Mione, I got the popcorn.

**Child:** Why do you have popcorn?

**Ron:** To watch SECTW chase you around…wow, is that a flamethrower?

**Child:** ACK!!! Help me!

**Ron:** *Turns to the audience* If you want Childofstorms to stay alive, please review.

**Hermione:** Yep, It'll calm down SECTW and make her happy again.

**Both:** JUST CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!

**Child:** HELP ME PLEASE! I CAN'T RUN FOREVER!!!!

Moral of the Author's Note, NEVER tick off a redhead. You'll die.


	2. November White

November White was no girl who understood this type of school since she was home schooled until this year her 5th year by her uncle. He was always teaching her about the ways as a wizard but this was new for him to just disappear saying that he had a job to do in his research work. Passing doors and doors of empty rooms she found one with only one person in it and decided that she didn't care if there was one just not to many.' to many to ask questions about her.

Sliding the door open and meeting ice blue with dark brown was a shock to both who stood watching each other. "I'm sorry... um did I intrude?" she asks softly and sits across from him on the left side nearest to the window. He watched her for sometime wondering why she picked this room. A room were there where no other boys to touch her or girls to laugh with. "No your fine where your at." He said flatly, she scowled at him and her long curly locks of red fell over her face. "You don't have to be so rude I was simply asking if you wanted to be alone." She said locking eyes with him again and a shiver ran down his spine.' who is this girl I've never seen her around she must be new or she would have know it was me in this room, she would have heard about me by now.' He thought to himself. He turned back to his book in his lap.

She huffed, and he scowled at the book in his hand, 'might as well ask' he thought. "By any chance are you new to this school? And what year are you, let me guess year 3?" he said as a looked her up and down with a smirk on his face. "Yes I'm new and no I 'm year 5 would you please stop looking at me like that." she said and He locked eyes with her again. "Don't talk back to me" he said sternly under his breath was enough to tell her to shut up. "Boy who ever pushed your buttons in the past must have pushed them hard... What was it an old girl friend or an obsessed fan girl?" she said the words falling of her lips in a hushed tone.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of other thing to talk about besides his life's work and is life it self. "Neither and if you don't mind me asking, but what school are you in?" he responded and turned towards her putting the book down next to him and gazing at the girl who sat in front of him. Her eyes met his and it turned his heart from a cold stone to a jumping bean.' How was she doing this to him? How was she turning himself into a soft human with a soul, when he wanted nothing more but to have fear around the world and rule everything.' "Raven Caw" she spoke like a whisper in the wind.' Good so she won't be pestering me since she'll probable hear the stories about me from them' he thought to himself as she turned to the window and watched as the train past long mountains and rivers.

"Well you'll have fun there I guess, I 'm Slitherend so we wont be seeing much of each other but for class.." he spoke hard and firm." Well that's ashamed I finally get to know someone around here and he doesn't seem to even want me around." Her voice sounded hurt." There are more people to be with besides me, you know.." he said " by the way whats your name? My name is November White" she said and her smile could be seen by the refection of the glass. Pulling up his leg and letting his other hang. She tilted her head to look at him her glass eyes making her look blind. Blinks, she turns around grab out her pad and pen and tells him to stay still." what are you talking about?" He ask stopping and his gaze becoming hard and sharp. " You'll see and plus you didn't tell me your name?" she said peeking out behind the book and looking at him with her glass like ice stare. "Tom- Tom Riddle Jr." He said sharply still narrowing his thought down if she was a spy or not. "oh so your named after your dad then well you must be happy about that, of course I didn't know my mother or father so I have no clue why they named me November White." she said pulling her eyes over to him. " I don't care to know my family what so ever and I don't care for this name." He said scowling at her. she rolled her eyes. " I think I now why they called you November White." He said flatly " why then if you know me so well" she scribbled down something on her pad and looked over to him. " Your eyes set you off there like glass but ice and for the November part I think you were born in that month." he said smoothly and watching her eyes grow big for a short moment. " well your right about my birthday but my eyes are just dull gray nothing" she said turning back to her pad." Are you done yet?" he ask with a little sharp wage to it. " Yes sadly I 'm done, you can move now." he moved his leg down and stretched it out. then he reached over and grab the pad." know let me see what we have here." he mumbled to himself." Hey!" November shouted garbing at the book but missing." for a drawer you very good" he said calmly ripping out the picture of him." You know you could have just ask if you wanted that." she said unhappily.

**Ok, SO i would love to see a pic of Tom sitting with one leg pulled up to him chest and the other lazily laying there with a dull sharp look lol :D please comment thank you!**


End file.
